


Watching the Waves

by MissBookworm1704



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dolores Umbridge in Azkaban, what you've all wanted to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBookworm1704/pseuds/MissBookworm1704
Summary: Umbridge in Azkaban. Nothing else to say. Drabble.





	Watching the Waves

Dolores looked down through the bars to the sea below. The waves smashed against the outer walls of Azkaban ferociously, causing a big crashing sound, but not even making the building move an inch. The only somewhat interesting thing she could do anymore was sit by this barred window and watch the water below.

She turned her head and looked at the rest of her cell. The floor and walls were just cold, grey, moss-covered stone. The only other things in the room were a chair—which she was sitting on by the window at that moment—and a very small, creaky, uncomfortable bed with not nearly enough blankets to keep her warm against the chilly ocean air constantly blowing in.

She remembered the day that she was sent here. Almost immediately after Voldemort's downfall, the new Minster, Shacklebolt, came into her office at the Ministry accompanied by two Aurors. They apprehended her and sent her to this damned place, stripping her of all pink and dressed her in disgusting, thin robes of prisoner's black and white stripes, and shoved her into this lonely, dark cell. It's been 4 years and 174 days according to the marks she made on the wall with a pebble.. No wand, no magic, nothing except her and her thoughts.

She missed her office at the Ministry. She missed having so much power. She missed her pink walls, her pink clothes, her kittens. Hell, she barely remembered what the colour pink looked like. She thought about how much more enjoyable life in here would be if she were allowed to have her cell painted pink, even just her small pink change purse would brighten the room up. It was just too gloomy and dark in here, but at least they gave her an ocean view.

She couldn't forget about the Dementors, though. Without her wand, she didn't have her cat Patronus to protect her from the Dementors, so every time they came past her cell to check on her and give her her daily rations of food, everything got so much colder and dark than it was before. She got used to this after a while, and the only thing keeping her sane was the thought of pink, her office, and all the power she had and will soon reclaim once she gets out of this damned place while trying not to think of her "life sentence".

She never wanted to admit that maybe she deserved this treatment, though. She was perfectly civil in her actions and did nothing wrong. Now that the Dark Lord and his regime was defeated, someone found out about your past and arrested you because it's illegal to use a blood quill as punishment to treat Mudbloods in the way that they were always meant to be treated.

She turned around and looked upon the ocean once again, returning to the thoughts that kept her thriving. Because she, Dolores Umbridge, was not about to go insane just because she was bored to death in a small little cell. She was too proud.


End file.
